Diabolik Game: Gotta be you
by xSnowFairyx
Summary: Mio was only 5 years old when she became an orphan all of a sudden. Father committed suicide and her mother was nowhere to be found. The only person she could turn to was her uncle, Sakamaki Tougo and her playful cousin, Raito. Raito and Mio were deeply in love, but when Raito found out about Mio's secret, Raito is not Mio's sweet and loving Fiance anymore. RaitoXOC! :3
1. Chapter 1

Heylooos~! I am back with a new story~! This is my first time publishing a characterXoc pairing, so I hope you would like it. Feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed! This would be a verrrrrry long story with mannnny chapters to come, so I hope you would enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the story begin~!

* * *

Chapter 1

20XX

Ao mansion

'Can't you take care of her? Aren't you her mother?' My father (at least I think he is), Ao Ryouki, screamed at my mother (Ao Misuzu, well, at least that's was her name, now she had reverted back to being Sakamaki Misuzu), who was nonchalantly putting on her make-up and trying her best to ignore him.

'Well, aren't you her father too?'

It had happened again. My parents are fighting again. And it is about the usual topic, fighting over who should take care of me, their only daughter, Ao Mio. I sighed as I stood quietly outside their room, hiding behind a door, eavesdropping over their conversation. My parents used to be a loving couple; they would always lead people who laid their eyes of them being together drowned in jealously. Now, there is never a day of them not fighting and quarrelling.

'She came out from your womb, so you have the biggest responsibility, don't you? And it's still a question whether she is, in fact, my child!'

'Are you saying, I cheated on you and had sex with some other guys and getting myself pregnant with her with that guy?!'

'The possibility is high! After all, none of her features resembles me!'

'Fine! Suit yourself! Think whatever you want! Do whatever you want! I couldn't care less anymore!' My mother threw a hissy fit, carried her luggage and stomp out of the room, knocking me onto the floor as she goes. She did not even stop to check if I was hurt. I stared at her, from her movements, it seem she was hurt. Probably my father had turned violent on her; again, as I could see blood dripping from my mother as she hurried off. I don't know since when, have my father became an abuser when he used to be a loving gentleman.

I peered inside my parents' messed up room and witness my father pacing around the room with an annoyed face. Not wanting to get myself into further trouble, I brushed the matter aside and left my father in the room by him, and headed towards the garden, where peace is endless.

At that moment, I never would have known that, that was the last time I ever saw my parents.

In the garden, I ran around the daisy bush, disturbing the peace of bees and butterflies well doing so, as they flew up into the sky as I ran pass them. Tired from running, I sat down in the middle of the daisy bush, and began twisting and joining the fallen daisies together, forming a daisy hair band which fits my head. A technique that my mother taught me during one of our family outings. Once my creation was done, I placed it gently on my head and lied down on the soft patch of grass with my beloved doll, my first and last gift I ever received from my parents. Ahhh, what a blissful moment I thought.

But that bliss never lasted for longer than 5 minutes.

'Clang' scatters of glass could be heard from afar. I stood up immediately and hurried to the source of the sound. As I ran, my heart was burden with unease; my brain could not even think straight as I dug my nails into my doll, grabbing it as tight as possible. A situation that was brand new to me, after all, never in my life had I experienced such uneasiness.

For odd reason, I was heading towards my parents' room, as if I had already knew that such situation would happen. I did not question my movements, and followed my body as I believed this as an act of my sixth-sense, after all, my sixth-sense is the only ability of me that I am proud of so far.

Once I reached my parents' room, I was dumbfounded. I stood rooted to the ground, dropping my doll and staining it with blood and my eyes widen as I stared at the sight of what I see. My father was hanging mid-air, with a delicate piece of white cloth, now stained with blood supporting him around the neck, and a sliver knife stabbed directly into his heart. My feet grew weak and I fell to the ground, not knowing what to do.

My father, he was dead. Cold. Lifeless. He was dead! And vampires were supposed to be immortal! Yet, my father is dead! Not knowing what to do, I ran towards the telephone line and phoned the most person reliable that I know. My uncle named Sakamaki Tougo, also known as Karlheinz or Reinhart. He is also brother of my mother, the head of the Sakamaki household and the vampire king.

'Hello?' My uncle spoke with a delicate voice.

'Hello, Tougo-san! M-My father. He is dead.' I cried into the phone.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the first chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the second chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hours later, my uncle finally arrived with a group of adults, which I do not even know who they are. Are they humans or are they vampires? I could not tell them apart with my messed up brain. I just sat quietly, or rather emotionlessly on the sofa, hugging my doll, now stained with blood belonging to I don't know who. My mother's or my father's? I do not know.

While I just sat on the sofa dazing off, my uncle was busy instructing people on moving my furniture and cleaning up the mess around my house. Due to the noises, I stood up and dragged my feet to my garden.

The garden is the place where I spent most of my happy memories with my parents. I remember the times we would just idle around, having picnics, while sunbathing under the sun. Or the times where my father taught me how to use my bicycle, which I ended up falling many times, scarping my knees, resulting my mother to always give my father an earful. A soft smile spread across my lips, while a tear escape from my tear duct as I recall those memories. Memories which belonged to the times of the past. Memories that would never be retrieved ever again. Memories that are going to be forgotten as time pass.

'Tears do not suit a girl, especially when she is the owner of such a beautiful and elegant figure.' A young playful yet calming voice called out to me. I turned around and came to face a young boy, probably 2 to 3 years older than me. His delicate arm, with a handkerchief in his hand, was stuck out to me.

I took his handkerchief and wiped my tears, while whispering a soft 'Thank you' to him, in which he replied with a warm 'Welcome'. As I wiped my eyes, I peered from the handkerchief to have a better look of the strange boy. Looking closely, he was handsome, or rather beautiful for a boy. He had a reddish-brown shoulder-length hair, though with a lighter blondish colour to the tips of his hair. His eyes were of deep emerald green, and his skin was fair. Out of a spur of moment, I blunted out 'Excuse me, could you be an erm…..v-vampire?' After all, such beautiful figure could not possibly belong to a human.

'You are right, I am a vampire! Hee!' He flashed a cheeky smile. I looked away in embarrassment, as I felt a little jealously and envy welling up in me. I mean, for a vampire, he is too beautiful! And he is a boy!

'Woow! Mio-chan! You are even more beautiful than I thought! I have seen your photos from my father, but you are even more beautiful than you are in the pictures! I think I am falling in love!' He blabbered excitingly.

'Eh?' I blushed as I hide behind his handkerchief.

'Just kidding!' He spoke again.

Dumbfounded and feeling crushed by his punch line, I stared at him with anger and irritation as I pouted slightly at him. How could he! And I was slightly overjoyed with his comment earlier.

'I was kidding of me kidding,' he grinned cheekily, 'see you are even more beautiful with other expression other than that sadness. Though I would prefer it if you would smile for me.'

I blushed and commented, 'I-I can't smile.'

'What's with that? How could you not know how to smile?' He gave me an astonished look and continued, 'in that case, from now on, leave it to me to plaster a smile on you every day!' He patted his chest and look at me with his determined eyes.

I blushed again. I think I could use up a lifetime of blushing if I continue to hang out around this guy. 'Thank you. Leaving that aside, who are you? How did you get in here and how did you know my name?' I questioned, trying to change the topic.

'Oh right. My name is Sakamaki Raito, third son of Sakamaki Tougo. I came in here with my father, but you were too busy sulking on the sofa to notice me so I observed and followed you here. When my father received your call, he assembled all his children, showed us your picture and told us your situation. He then asked us if we wanted to follow him here, to accompany you while he settles the annoying stuff here. Once, I saw your picture, I fell in love with it with your beauty and was first to volunteer to come here. Of course, he accepted. Hee.' He grinned his cheeky smile again while giving me a v-sign.

'I-I am beautiful?'

'Of course you are! I mean take a look your wavy pale purplish-blue hair which flows down to your waist, and framing your delicate face. You're aqua-blue eyes which perfectly match your hair, and your pale skin which would be a waste if someone were to puncture a hold and suck your blood from it. The elegance aura you unconsciously produce as you stand in your slender body. You are not just beautiful! Your whole body screams are the word 'erotic'!

I blushed again and murmured 'Thank you', as a genuine smile spread across my lips after all no one had told me all those. I recalled the term he just used. 'Love', it had a good ring to it.

'Uwa! You smiled! Yay! Told you would look good in a smile!' He grinned again. Man, how could he be this lively and able to smile so easily. While, it took all I can to smile a genuine smile.

'Raito, Mio. We are done. It's time we leave.' Tougo-san walked towards us as he spoke.

'Leave?' I tilted my head to the side and questioned.

'Oh right, I forgot! You are going to live with us from now on! Hee!'

'Eh?'

'Raito is right. You are living with us from now on. After all, Ryouki-san had passed away, and Misuzu had cut away all her means of contacts. So you ended up living with us. So I guess, that makes you Sakamaki Mio now?'

Sakamaki Mio. I smiled. While, at least I am not going to be alone and I get to live with Raito from now on.

'Ehhh? Doesn't that make her my sister? I object! If she became my sister now, I won't be able to marry her when I grow up!' Raito whines.

I blush at his comment while Tougo-san blinks as he was taken aback and continued, 'Well, if that the case, then Mio would remain as Ao Mio. Is that ok with you, Mio?'

I nodded, and I peered at Raito, wondering how he could announce that he would marry me if we grew up. Noticing my gaze, he smiled at me, which I blush and stare at my feet in embarrassment.

'In that case, shall we head back to the mansion now?'

'Sure!' Raito shouted, while I nodded and followed Tougo-san the way out of my house. Before boarding the car, Raito snatched my doll away and threw it in the direction of my house stating that I would not need it anymore and that he would get me a new one. I did not retort back, after all, I want to leave my memories behind in the house, and start afresh in the Sakamaki household.

With that, Raito and I boarded Tougo-san's car and headed towards the Sakamaki household.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the second chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3 (Extra story)

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter (more like extra story) for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the third chapter (extra story) begin~!

* * *

Chapter 3

7 years later

20XX

Sakamaki mansion

The sun spread its powerful rays all over the earth. Trees swayed to and fro in the light breeze while the birds chirped merrily. The sweet-smelling flowers were swaying in the breeze. The fresh air filled my lungs and I felt refreshed as I lay on the bed (Raito's bed), staring at Raito's sleeping face in awe.

Well, it's not like it's my first time sleeping with Raito on the same bed, so it's a usual sight to me to witness Raito's sleeping face. Even so, each though I stare at his amazingly crafted jawline and his perfect facial features, I would fall in love with it all over again. As if I would not be able to live without Raito by my side. And sometimes, if I stared at Raito's face long enough, I would feel inappropriate desire boiling up inside me, rising my body temperature. I sighed internally, what have Raito done to me. When I confide with him about it, he would either tease me or attack me, resulting in me sending him flying everywhere in the room. I sighed again, this time audible, I wonder if Raito would ever be serious.

'Sighing this early in the morning. What happened? A bad dream? Let me guess, did you not dream about me? Or because I was sleeping so you feel lonely?' Raito smirk as he teased me playfully.

'I was not lonely. Bleh.' I stuck out my tongue and hit his face with my pillow, 'go back to sleep! I'm leaving!' I cried and got out of bed.

Before I could set my foot out of bed, I was caught by the wrist and pulled back down to bed, into Raito's warm embrace. This was when I realised that Raito took off his shirt. I forgot Raito had a stripping habit during his sleep. I cried internally in embarrassment as I tried to pushing him away, but my efforts were fruitless.

'And who gave you the permission to leave?' Raito spoke in a rather low and authoritatively voice as he embraced me tightly, trapping my movements while smelling my hair, 'Do not leave me unless I gave you the permission, until then, you have to stay by my side forever. Get it?'

I blushed at his selfish demands. Even though it was selfish, somehow I found myself beaming with joy, for, this shows how much Raito yearns for me as much as I yearn for him. Oh lord, how could Raito, just with a few words make me feel hot all over? Kuuu…sometimes I hate him for it.

'And your answer?' Raito seemed to be impatient now with my silence, as when I look up I witness him looking down at me with his set of emerald green eyes, which gives off a sense of boundlessness and possessiveness.

I look back down, and found myself, subconsciously pulling myself towards Raito and placing my head against his bare chest. I took a deep breath, filling my nostrils and lungs with Raito's sweet-smelling scent and breathe out, while whispering a soft 'Yes'.

Somehow, even though I was not looking, I could feel Raito gently pecking the top of my head with his lips and I could vaguely hear him whispering sweet-nothings into my hear. Though I could not make up what he was trying to say, as my vision got blurry, and I could barely keep my eyelids open, while my head feels sluggish and heavy. Before I know it, I dozed off in Raito's arms.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the third chapter (extra story)! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let the fourth chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 4

It was late afternoon before I finally woke up (again) from my deep slumber caused by my fiancé, Raito. Even though it was his fault I slept in, even when I woke up super early than usual today, Raito was nowhere to be found. And all that was left of Raito (that gave logical sense) in the enormous vacant room was a tray of blueberry scones and rose tea, and a small note attached to it.

Dear my lovely Mio,

How was your sleep? Amazing? Fabulous?  
But whatever it is; it's definitely a good sleep isn't it?  
After all, you fell asleep in my arms, so it's definitely a  
gooooooddd morning nap to start off the day~! Hehehehe~!  
Anyway, if you lose sight of me when I awake, don't panic!  
I did not disappear; I just went to run an errand for Mother.  
I had left your breakfast on the desk, be sure to eat it!  
Don't skip meals! I won't like it if you do that!  
I will be waiting for you at the usual spot at 5pm.  
Don't sleep too much and be late!  
There would be a punishment!  
Do you read me clearly?  
Nyafufufu!

Your ever fabulous fiancé, Raito.

P.S: Did you notice the heart-shape in the letter? Hehee. I love you.  
Double P.S: You just blush didn't you? Hehe~!  
Triple P.S: You just got angry didn't you?  
Last P.S: Hehehe~! I shall stop teasing you. Anyway, here is a letter hug  
before I sign off~! *hugs*  
Really last P.S: Don't miss me too much!  
Its real this time, the last P.S: I love you! See you later! Bye bye~!

'Ngh! Put everything in you want to say in one paragraph!'' I whined as crushed the paper into a ball and threw it across the room. Ngh! Raito. I hate him! I wonder why did I fall for him in the first place. Making me sleep late last night, woke up early so that I can make breakfast but Raito made me sleep in. Now he give him such a cheeky letter hinting to me to forgive him. Who does he think he is?! Nggghhh!

I started to throw the pillows and bolsters around the room to vent my anger, but I stopped as soon as I started. Haish. Guess there is no point in thrashing the room. Even though I am superbly mad at Raito, I can never get mad at him for real.

It's like there is at least, at least a million reasons for me to get angry at Raito and hate him for life. But there would always be one reason for me to fall deeply in love with him to point that I would overlook the rest of his one million negative points. Guess this is what humans call it: love is blind.

Probably the phrase 'love is blind' is true, after all because of my love for Raito I am able to overlook and neglect my morals and beliefs. For Raito, I am willing to let go of whatever borderlines and limits I set for myself. Love is blind. Love has blinded me. I have let love to blind me. Yes. I have gone blind due to Raito. But not the real blind! I still can see!

Nyuu. . .anyway my situation is really unfair. I mean, because I am blinded by love, Raito is able to play me around his finger and lead me around. Like today, I missed out my daily routines due to Raito. Well, partly is also my fault, but still! Raito plays a big part! Don't you agree?

But, haish. I wonder if Raito has been blinded by his love for me and am willing to let go of whatever his morals and beliefs are, just like the way I did. . . .

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the fourth chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the second chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 5

'Morning Lady Mio,' greeted my personal maid, Rosalia. It seems that Raito had hired a personal maid for me because he had spotted few perverted butlers trying to make a move on me as they serve me. What a paranoid guy Raito is. He should have known even if they do make a move and attack me, I am capable of protecting myself. I mean I have to at least brush up my defence skills since I'm living with six males (plus a few more who are butlers or gardeners) in this house, and one of them is a flirt who always tries to make a move on me. Perhaps the perverted 'butler' Raito was talking about is most likely referring to himself. Whatever the reason, I am still grateful that I have a personal maid, after all, I wonder when the last time I have seen a female other than myself was.

'Morning. . . .' I replied lethargically. Woow, it's amazing I can still feel sleepy even after all those hours of sleep I have done.

'Feeling sleepy? Or perhaps, tired from those late night activities you had with Raito-sama?' Rosalia questioned cheekily.

I threw a pillow at her in embarrassment, 'Hey! What do you mean by 'late night activities'? Raito and I did not do anything other than sleeping beside each other!'

'Ohhh? I wonder how credible that is. Seeing how cheery Raito-sama was this morning, and saying that he had fun doing some 'late night activities with Mio'. Lady Mio, might not be a virgin anymore. Oh, after all this years, my Lady finally became a full-fledge women! My lady, I wish you happiness!' Rosalia teased as she wiped away her 'tears'.

'Rosalia!' I whined in embarrassment as I demanded Rosalia to stop her teasing. My face is definitely fuming red now, that Raito, spreading rumours that are not true! What does he meant why 'late night activities', when all we did was just lying side by side!?

'My Lady, sorry to interrupt your internal frustration, but Master Tougo wants your presence in his study room as soon as you wake up.'

'Rein- Father wants to see me now?' I suddenly changed into a serious tone, and the atmosphere suddenly became tense, 'what's the time now?'

'4.15 pm'

'45 more minutes before the promised time.' It's an urgent meeting, seeing how rushed Father wants to see me. But there is a meeting with Raito to. Guess I will have to make it quick. 'Ok, help me change and I will proceed to see Father immediately.'

'Yes, my Lady.'

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the second chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Heylooos~! I am back with a new chapter for Diabolik Game: Gotta be you~! As always, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or the characters of DL appearing in this story except for my OC.**

So ya, without further ado, let's the second chapter begin~!

* * *

Chapter 6

4.30pm

It's already 4.30pm. I wonder what does Father need my presence so urgently. I don't even have time to brush my hair properly. I hope Raito did not notice that I did not use the macaroon-shaped hairclip he bought for me. I wanted to wear it today, but due to Father's urgent meeting to meet me I am not able to use that hairclip today. I hope Raito will not get mad at me. What am I saying? Raito never gets mad at me. The most he will punish me and make me sleep naked beside him or something. Geh, that will be worse. Haish, which is the worse? Raito getting mad at me or punishing me? Definitely getting mad at me. I rather he get mad at me than punish me, in this way, I will be able to get a good night sleep and not dying of embarrassment in Raito's arms.

But I seriously wonder why does Father urgently summon me for? Another mission? I wonder what kind of mission is it this time. I hope it's not something dangerous and creepy. Like the previous one which I have to deal with this eerie, disgusting, saliva-drooling, gooey, puke-smelling and slime-breathing dragon. That was horrible. I can still recall moment that gooey dragon breathed slime at me. It was so yucky that I submerged myself in rose-petals bath for days and drowned myself with perfume.

4.40pm

10 minutes have passed and I just reached Father's room?! God, why is this mansion so big. Then again, it's a mansion for a reason. What's the point of having a mansion when it is small? But sometimes, I wish this mansion is smaller so I can rush to the entire place in this house faster. I just hope Father's talk will be quick. I do not want to endure Raito's embarrassing (at least for me, Raito will be more than grateful to punish me) punishment.

_Knock knock._ 'Father. I have arrived.'

'Come in.'

'Yes.' I answered and walked in. Once I walked in, piles of photographs and documents are lying of the floor covering the entire floor. _Woow. A war just happened?_ I thought to myself. I wonder what happened. Father is usually organised and will not allow a messy environment. Or did he just have a quarrel with Cordelia-sama. That is more logical. I mean she is almost angry that Father never look at her when she is busy seducing Ritcher-sama 24/7. I shake my head.

'Father? Did you need me? Could it be a new mission?' I broke the silent. Looking at Father's troubled expression, I can tell this mission is a very urgent and tough mission.

'Take a look at this.' Father gave me a stack of documents for me to read. _What can this mission be? THIS?! _I can feel my heart dropped and my pulse stopped, while my hands and legs are trembling in fear. 'Father! This is! This is not true right?! Please help me it's not true!' I screamed and beg Father that the information written on the document is wrong.

This new mission. No wonder Father required my presence so urgently. It involves the peace and harmony of this world. It involves the most deadly criminal organisation: White Crow. This organisation was created to trample on the peace of this word, and to plunge this world in darkness. It involves Raito.

Apparently, Father had once defeated the White Crow when they were threatening the peace and harmony of this world. However, the magical device that the White Crows used was too strong for Father to destroy everything. Thus, Father sealed the body of the magical device away somewhere and sealed rest of the magical powers in Raito since he was compatible with the powers. Now, the White Crow had revived and they want to conquer this world again with the damaged magical device. Somehow they managed to locate the device even though Father had sealed it away. Not to say, somehow they are able to repair and get it to work again. Therefore, the last thing they need to let the device to achieve its full power is Raito's heart.

'Father. This. Can't be true right?' I am still in denial state and overwhelmed by shock. I can even feel myself losing my voice as I speak to hold back my tears.

'Mio. This is true. I am sorry. It was my fault that this happen. I should have sealed away the Magical Device properly.'

'No. It is not Father's fault. It is the White Crow's fault. It is their fault that all this crap started. Therefore, I will humbly accept this mission to eradicate the White Crow and make sure they do not harm this world or Raito ever again' I hold back my tears as I speak with determination.

'But Mio. Will you be ok?' Father questioned with concern.

I clenched my fist with anger and was digging my nails into my palm. 'I won't say I am completely fine. I am still in deep lost and fear. What if I failed? What if the White Crow overpowered me and stole Raito away? But I have decided. For Raito. I am willing to sacrifice anything. In the first place, when Father. No. Reinhart-sama called me out and ask me to help you with mission to keep this world in order and at the same time protecting Raito. I have decided no matter how hard the mission is. How much risk the mission will have. I will overcome it and be the victor in the mission and complete the mission. In this way, I will be able to protect Raito. Moreover, this mission affects the safety of Raito. Thus, even if this mission is extremely dangerous and I might lose my life during the course of it, if this means I will be able to protect Raito. I am willing to even give up my life.'

_That's right. If it means to protect Raito. To keep him safe. To exchange for Raito's cocky and perverted yet innocent smile. I am willing to do anything for it. Even if it means betraying Raito I will protect Raito. I will be the one to protect him. _

5.10pm

I sighed. The meeting took longer than I expected. Then again. The mission. Even though I have said that. I wonder how will it go. Will I be ok? Or rather. Will I succeed? I slapped myself. I must succeed! For Raito's safety. For our future. I must succeed. I must protect Ratio even for the cost of my life!

But wait. If this mission cost my life, I will not be able to see my future with Raito anymore. That's terrible! I must succeed no matter what! But again. Is my powers up to par? Arghh! So many things rolling inside my head. God! Why must it be now?! Why does White Crows have to exist? Why must it be Raito out of so many people. I sighed.

Speaking of powers, my mind traced back to Father's words below I left.

_'Mio, for this mission. You are required to meet up with the Mukami family. A family of human-made vampires. They will be your comrades that will be assisting you throughout this mission. Don't worry. All of them are strong. After all, I handpicked them. But for this mission. You have to leave his mansion. Since if you started this mission, the White Crows might be able to locate you and it's dangerous for you to be here. So until this mission ends, you cannot return here anymore. You have a month to prepare your take off to the Mukami's mansion. During this time, please do what you have to do and say your farewell to Raito.'_

_'No able to return here.' _These words hurts a lot. Not being able to stay by Raito's side. Not able to see his charming smile. Not able to be pissed off by Raito's horrible pranks. Raito. I do not want to leave him. Yet I have to. Our distance. So close yet so far. But this is for Raito's safety! I have to complete it! Yes! I will do it!

'Mio-chan~!' I heard someone calls my name and I immediately attacked by a hug from behind. 'Mio-chan, why are you so late? Overslept? Or did you do it on purpose so that I can punish you for it?' Raito! It's Raito! My face brightens up as I relaxed while Raito squeezed me tight from behind.

'Yeap, I overslept. I am sorry!' I lied. My first time lying to Raito. 'Anyway, why did you called me here for?'

'What?' Raito gasped. 'Did you forgot?! It is our 7 years anniversary together! So I figured out that I will celebrate it at our secret place here, where the camellia flowers are in full bloom. Of course! Not to forget, macaroons in case we are hungry! Heehee!' Raito smiled.

Ah, that smile. I love it so much. It was the smile that broke my silent and cold world. A smile that guide me to this wonderful world. I love that smile so much. I love Raito so much! Will I not see this smile ever again when I start the mission?

'Mio-chan? Why are you so silent?' Raito pouts. 'Ah! Could it be that you are touched by my actions?! Heehee!'

'Eh? Ah no. Ya. Sort of. I never thought you would remember. I mean usually its girls who remember this kind of stuff.' I lied again. I totally did not remember since I was caught up with many missions recently.

'Heehee! Anyway, I am hungry now! Let's enjoy some macaroons as we gaze at the flowers! Or actually…rather than macaroons, I would prefer Mio-chan's sweeeeeet blood! Heehee!'

'My blood? I guess it's fine…'

'Really? Yay~!' Raito squeezed me tightly as he unbuttons my top and pull my shirt down slightly to allow space for his fangs to dig itself into my skin.

I can feel Raito slowly drinking my blood from my neck. I can feel his fangs extending itself in me in order to get more blood. It hurts. My heart hurts. Will all this sensation be gone too when I went for the mission? I am scared. I am confused. My head hurts. My heart hurts to even think of leaving Raito. Raito. Raito. Raito. My head is filled with Raito. Raito, please drink more of my blood. Crave more pain in me so that I can remember you wherever I go. To be able to fill your fangs in me wherever I am. Raito. I love you.

With this thoughts, a shed of tear escaped from my tear duct as I hugged Raito closer to me.

* * *

Haaaii~! This the end of the sixth chapter! Did you enjoy it? Anyway, feel free to like, comment, favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it! Criticisms are also welcomed!

So ya, until next time! Ciao Ciao!


End file.
